Sylph
With version 2.1, once advancing to level 50, players will be able to obtain Sylphs. There are 3 types of Sylphs introduced in the game: Apollo '''(epic sylph), '''Iris (water sylph), and Pan (wind sylph). Players will receive additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance, and Armor from Sylphs just like the players' mounts. Activated Sylphs, or Called Sylphs, gain EXP as the player does. As Sylphs level up, they gain points which can be assigned manually or automatically. A few points are added directy to the sylph after leveling up. Five more points are left for the player to assign manually. Or you can click "Auto" to assign them automatically. When these points are assigned, the Sylphs gain additional stats which increases their battle rating making them stronger. Every player will receive a white rarity Iris sylph card upon leveling to 50. More sylphs can be obtained by defeating sylph shadows to obtain Essence of Sylph in the Sylph Atoll in Cloud City. Sixty Essence of Sylph '''can be exchanged in the Sylph Exchange to obtain a random '''Sylph Seal of the same class. So far only two types of Sylph Seal are available in the Sylph Exchange: Wind Sylph Seal (chance to get a white or green Pan) and Water Sylph Seal (chance to get a white or green Iris). Sylphs can be enchanted with the use of Sylph Sepulcrums to obtain random aptitudes. Aptitudes improve how much battle stat (MATK, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, HP) a sylph gets for a primary stat (Strength, Intellect, Armor, Endurance). Secondary Sylphs can be engulfed by the Primary Sylph (activated sylph) to gain EXP. This has some similarity to the way Astrals are combined, but sylphs only transfer part of their accrued experience when engulfed. Sylphs can be placed on Meditation pedestals on your farm to gain EXP. Sylphs are similar to troops in that they follow the player in all fights. After a certain amount of time, the Sylph can be awakened by clicking the Awaken button right next to the rage container. This alters the player's appearence in to the selected seal granting new skills in all forms of battle. Sylphs gain advanced awakening after reaching lvl.55 Skills: Every sylph can use three differend Skills. You can change the skills on the sylph arena when u click on the spells. Iris when active: #Waters Restoration - increase mdef 3% (pdef will be rise too) #Borealis Dance and - 300% + 100 magic water damage to single front row (ingore defence and cant be dodged) #Isicle Storm - 190% + 80 magic water damage to all enemies (ingore defence and cant be dodged) Pan when active: #Wind´s Protection - increase player hp 5% #Whistings Blow - 300% + 100 physical wind damage to single front row (ingore defence and cant be dodged) #Cyclone - 280% + 125 physical wind damage to single front row (ingore defence and cant be dodged) Iris skills Arena/Transformation: #Delphic - Archeron Wave lvl. 1 - 280% + 350 magic water damage to all enemies (cooldown 45 seconds - use 500 awakening points) #Deluge Strike lvl. 1- 165% + 180 magic water damage to single target (cooldown 1 second) #Warm Spring lvl. 1- 85% + 300 heal teammate with lowest hp (cooldown 15 seconds) Pan skills Arena/Transformation: #Delphic - Apocalyptic Hurricane lvl. 1 - 314% + 350 physical wind damage to all enemies (cooldown 45 seconds - use 500 awakening points) #Wind´s Grace lvl. 1 - 145% + 200 physical wind damage to 2 - 4 enemies and enemy defence reduce 50 points for 3 rounds (cooldown 30 seconds) #Gust Strike lvl. 1 - 130% + 180 physical wind damage to single front row target Gallery Sylph Pan.png Sylph Iris.png